Unbreakable Chase
by Millie55
Summary: Mona Clark and the rest of the Fox River Eight have offically escaped from Fox River And now they are free... I don't thinks so. Now they are on the run. Sequil to Unbreakable Conviction.
1. Seperation

I run as fast as I can possibly go and I can here the police officers and dogs on our tails. I finally catch up with the others where we all catch our breath. I hunch over but stand straight back up when I here a loud rattling sound and a train whistle. "What the hell is that?" I ask as I walk over to a clearing in the trees to look out. My eyes open wide at this extraordinary opportunity. "All we gotta do is make it to the other side!" I yell to the group and Lincoln, C-Note and Abruzzi take off first. Michael Sucre and I fallow closely behind.

Abruzzi, C-note and Lincoln make over the tacks before the train passes a point, but unfortunately the train picks up speed and Sucre, Michael and I can't make it in front of the train. "We gotta go through!" Michael yells. The three of us get closer to the train and Michael helps me into an open carriage. Sucre quickly fallows and directs me to jump out the other side. I stand up and make my way to the other side of the train car. At the cars edge I back up slightly to get a running start and jump.

I land hard on the ground and roll in the direction of the trees. I stand up and begin to run in the direction where the others ran. I soon come to a clearing where we all catch our breath and wait for Michael and Sucre who aren't that far behind. Once Michael and Sucre join us Sucre pants "Ah, I thought I thought this out. I thought… you saw all those guys back there?"

"The key is they're back there, and we're up here," Michael says as he takes a seat on a rock beside me. "How's the ankle?"

"It hurts like hell - but I will manage," I smile up at him. Michael pulls me into a hug and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Don't think I don't know where you were going Scofield," C-Note huffs as Michael and I break apart.

"And where am I going?" Michael asks seeming annoyed.

"Oh, I don't know… Utah? When were you planning on telling us about the money, man?" C-Note continues.

"What money?" I ask Michael extremely interested in the matter. Michael doesn't answer so C-note explains for him. "The five million dollars that Westmoreland planted in the desert in Utah,"

"You don't know what you're talking about,"Michale huffs before helping me up off the ground and leading me to the end of a near by fishing doc where Lincoln sits.

"We gotta dump them now," Lincoln says referring to the others.

"Can't. They know about Utah. If they get caught, the feds will know exactly where we're going. They'll tell em. We've just gotta make sure they stay afloat, till we're off in Utah. Doing what we gotta do," Michael sighs his head in his hands. I rub my hand up and down his back trying to comfort him in his time of frustration. "I figure that once we bag it, we cross over into Mexico. Take a whole bunch of bumpy second-class bus rides till we hit Panama,"

"You really got a fix on this dive shop thing, huh?" Lincoln asks.

"Right now I wouldn't mind swinging in a hammock for the next ten, twenty years," Michael chuckles.

"We got half the country after us. We aint making it to Panama or Utah. Not without help," Lincoln says. "We don't have money, clothes-"

"I already got all that," Michael cuts in. "We got everything we need," Michael says as he holds up his left wrist where tattooed in black ink says _'Ripe Chance Woods'. _We get up from the dock and head bacl towards land. We up with the other three guys and they ask for updates of what we are doing. "We're going somewhere we can stop being cons, start being civilians,"

C-Note goes to say something but Michael just walks away. We all fallow Michael through the wood and to a road. We look up and down the road to see a car parked on the side. The six of us bolt over the car and hop in. Luckily the keys are in the ignition and we begin to drive down the road. "Hold on. Where we going?" I ask as Lincoln turns right.

"Oswego," Michael replies.

"But that's West man, we need to go East. My family's back in Chicago!" C-Note exclaims.

"And you think the cops don't know about it? You think they're not just sitting there waiting for you to come running back home? What's the matter with you?" I ask sternly.

"What about New York? My girl's pregnant, bro!" Sucre whines.

"Oswego is not on the way, Snowflake!" C-Note growls.

"It's not where Oswego is; it's what's in Oswego," Michael says sternly and the conversation ends.

We soon arrive in a cemetery in Oswego and Michael leads us to a shed. Michael enters the shed and exits with multiple shovels. He hands one out to everyone and he leads us across the grave yard and to a grave stone with _'RIP E. Chance Woods' _engraved upon it. He jabs his shovel into the ground and begins to dig. We do the same.

"Somebody is going to see us," C-Note says as he glances around nervously. We continue to give until we hit multiple black garbage bags. We climb out of the hole and Michael lifts them out. He rips the bags open and begins to pull out cloths. "Originally this was supposed to be a weeks worth of clothes for me and Linc. But, uh, I figured you all need just as much help as we do, so-" Michael says and tosses cloths at everyone. "It's like I said. We gotta stop being cons, and start being civilians,"

"Mona your gonna have to make things work," Michael laughs and I nod. I pull a white dress shirt out of the bag and get an idea. I take off my blue prison shirt revealing my black tank top underneath and the shank scare on my shoulder. I pull on the white shirt leaving all of the buttons undone and rolling the sleeves up to my elbows. I dig back into the back until I pull out a pair of jeans and a brown belt. With a sharp edge of a shovel I trim the pants down into shorts. I pull them over my shaven legs and tighten them around my hips with the belt. I look down at my self and damn do I look good for a woman who just broke out of prison and is wearing mans cloths.

"Guys, guys, guys! We've got company!" Sucre points out. We round up everything and hide behind the near by trees. From there we watch as a FBI agent walks from his SUV to the hole we had just dug. "Guys, we gotta roll," Sucre say as he jumps up to leave. Everyone fallows him but Michael and I who stay to observe the man. Michael and I watch as the man studies the grave and looks at his surroundings.

"Michael The only way we're all gonna avoid begin captured by this guy is if I lead him away," I breath deeply.

"No, Mona You can't," Michael protests as he hold me close to him.

"I have to Michael. It's the only way. I'll lead him away from you and Lincoln and meet you in Utah. I promise I'll be alright," I say as I look deeply into his eyes. Our faces grows closer together and our lips meet - for only just second. I pull back. "I should go to make sure either of us have a chance," He nods and gives me one more quick hug.

I take a deep breath before sprinting out of the brush and back out into the cemetery. I hear the man scream my name and begin to chase after me. I lead him down a highway until it leads to a bridge. This is where I will hopefully loose him for good. I climb up the side of the bridge and stand on its railing. I take a quick glance over my shoulder at the man before I leap up off the bridge and into the raging water bellow.


	2. Ophelia

**Hey everyone. Did you enjoy the first chapter? I had fun writeing it. Hope you like chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

* * *

I swim up to the surface of water and look up at the bridge for the man. He is nowhere to be seen. I swim over to the side of the river and wade out onto the river bank. I ring out my air and cloths before taking a seat on the bank. I really should have thought this through. Michael and the rest of the escapees are okay, but what am I supposed to do now. I have nowhere to go, nothing dry to wear, and have no damn idea how I'm getting to Utah. I lay back against the leaves that had fallen onto the ground and try to think of what to do next. Where can I go to get everything I need to get where I need to go? I quickly jump up when the answer erupts in my mind.

"How could I be so stupid," I laugh to my self as I kick of my wet shoes. My ankle still sore - but getting used to the pain I begin to jog through the woods in the direction of town. I cautiously walk barefoot down the streets, watching my surroundings - taking in ever detail. I soon reach an old apartment building and make my way inside. I sneak my way to the top floor to room two hundred twenty - my lawyers - Ophelia's apartment. I look up and down the empty hallway for her spare key and find it in a potted plant. I slip the silver key into the doorknob, unlock the door and enter her well kept apartment.

The walls are painted with a powder blue and her furniture a dark brown leather. I close the door behind me and lock it. I rush into the back bedroom I pull open the doors of Ophelia's wardrobe. She wont mined if I 'barrow' some things. I find one of her old hiking bags and throw it down on her bed. I fill it with enough cloths to last a week or so then head to the shoe closet. I pull out a pair of sneakers, heels, flats, and boots. I shove them into the bag with everything else. I head to the bathroom for my final stop before I hit the road for Utah.

I step in front of the mirror and push my hair back behind my ears. My tired eyes drop down into purple bags. My lips cracked from the lack of liquid in my body. I strip out of the wet cloths and look at the clock it's four o'clock - Ophelia will be home in two hours. I have time for a shower. I step into the porcelain tub and turn of the steaming hot water. The water washes the dirt and blood from my skin and soon feel clean and refreshed for the first time in a long time. I shut of the water and grab a towel from the rack. I wrap it around my cells and walk into Ophelia's room where I have everything ready to go.

I quickly dry off and pull on underclothing, jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers. I throw the bag over my shoulder and head for the bedroom door when I here the front door open and shut. I open the bedroom door open enough just to see out it. There entering Ophelia's house is Ophelia and the man from the cemetery. I open my eyes wide in shock. They take a seat on the couch and the man puts his arm around Ophelias' shoulders. Ophelia - my lawyer - and a FBI agent - one that is after me are in a romantic relationship. She Can't know I'm here - or she'll turn me in!

I look around the room in panic as me heat rate rises. How am I going to get out of here unnoticed? I look back out the door to see that Ophelia and the man had began to watch a movie. Suddenly the man gets a call on his cell phone and he stands up. "Alex - just let the other guys get him - I know there are eight escaped convicts out there - but we haven't spent time together in what feels like forever," Ophelia says as she gets up to stop him from leaving.

"You know I have to go -" He says apologetically.

Ophelia grabs the caller of his jacket and pulls him in for a kiss. I jump back not wanting to watch and accidentally knock the lamp off of the bedside table. "Shit!" I whisper to my self in stupidity. I quickly go back to the door to see Ophelia in a panic.

"I'll go check it out," Alex says as he draws his gun.

I quickly stand and head for the window. I quickly open it and I look back over my shoulder just as the door swings open. I almost freeze in fear as Alex's eye meet mine. Before he can do anything I rush out onto the fire escape and run down on to the street filled with people. With the bag over my shoulder I run down the street hoping not to make a scene. I come to the end of the street where my head begins to pound with frustration once more. How am I supposed to get to Utah! And where am I supposed to go when I get there?


	3. Salt Lake City, Utah

**I apoligise that the chapters are getting short. (it might be getting shortter do to lack of diologe because she has no one to talk to)(the short chapters makes me just as sad as it makes you) but shorter chapter means more chapters. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

* * *

I sit on the dark empty street - confused - frustrated.- scared. Tears stain my cheeks as they travel down my face. A cold breeze blows through the town as the lights flicker above. I rub my face but quickly look up as a bus zooms by. That's it! I think instantly. That's how I'll get to Utah - by bus. But where to go once I get there? I shake my head rapidly - I'll wing it. I stand up, swing the bag onto my back and head down to the bus deport. I sit in a photo booth hidden from everything as I digging through the pockets of Ophelia's cloths looking for money to buy a ticket out of here. I come out with fifty-nine cents. I put my head in my hands disappointed in Ophelia's lack of misplacing her money.

I close up the bag and step out of the photo booth quickly putting together a plan to get the money I need. I spot my target. A well dressed, carrying a brief case, and wearing no wedding ring. I take a deep breath then stand up. I pull my shirt down to my hips to show more cleavage - to avoid the man looking at my face and recognizing me. I throw the backpack strap over my shoulder and walk in the direction of the man. Pretending to be in a hurry, I look over my shoulder when bam I run into the guy. His brief case clicks open and his stuff scatters all over the floor. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. Allow me," I say and bend down to gather his things. I gather his papers first and place it in the bottom of the brief case. Next I reach for his wallet. I pick it up with my forefinger and middle finger sliding into the bill holder pocket. As I lift up the wallet I pull out all of his bills and shove them into my pocket unnoticed. I throw everything else into his case. I apologise once move then continue on my way.

At the ticket counter I get my ticket to Toole, Utah for fifty dollars and have one-handed and twenty-five dollars to spare. I head over to the greyhound bus and climb aboard. Unsure where to sit I take a seat in the middle. I keep my bag close to my side as more passengers fill the bus and we hit the road. I look at a watch I 'barrowed' from Ophelia checking the time. I look up at a small screen at the from of the bus where it says how long it would take to reach Salt lake City: thirty five hours.

I decide I should catch some sleep so I sprawl out over the two seats. I wake up at every stop the bus makes - to check where I am and to make sure no one is slowly figuring out my identity. Hungry and in need of a an actual bathroom I get off at a stop in Salt Lake City - when the driver gives us ten minutes to get things done. I walk to the convenience store not making eye contact with anyone and I grab ice tea, beef jerky, and a few chocolate bars. I pay up at the till and exit the store to see two cops talking to the driver holding my mug shot.

My breathing becomes rapid as my heart beat rises. I quickly round the corner of the store and flatten my self against the wall. I run my finger through my hair to hold the loose strands out of my face as I slowly go into a panic. I peer around the wall to see the driver pointing into the store and the police head towards it's door guns drawn. I practically begin to hyperventilate as my eye blink rapidly. "What the hell do I do know!" I whisper to my self as my eyes rapidly glance around. Looking for anyway to get the hell out of here.


	4. Double K Ranch

**Here is a longer chapter to make up for the past two short ones :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

* * *

I sit breathlessly - in a panic at the side of the small convenience store. Moments away from being arrested if I didn't do anything about it. My eyes suddenly lock on a black Hummer SUV and I run towards it. Luckily it is left unlocked and the keys still in the ignition. I hop in throwing my bag to the side and start the car. I start the car and drive as quickly as possible away from the small store and closer to Toole.

The sun slowly comes up over the horizon and I click on t he radio to here the latest news and hopefully find out how things are going with the others."This morning, authorities issued an update on the escaped convicts known, until now, as the Fox River Eight," The announcements start and I turn up the volume. "Chicago Mob boss John Abruzzi was gunned down outside a Washington, D.C. motel last night after investigators received a tip from an informant. The other seven escapees are still at large and considered dangerous. A Florida man wanted in…" I quickly turn off the radio as my heart is tied in knots.

I pull the car over to the side of the road and smack my head down against the steering wheel. My eyes begin to water and soon develop into large tears. I lean back in the seat sobbing profusely with my hands over my eyes. The man who took over a fatherly role once I was incarcerated - my protector - was gunned down. I shake rapidly as I cry in my seat not want to believe Abruzzi is gone. I try to calm my self down I take shaky deep breaths. Once I have my emotions at bay I turn the ignition bag on and drive the rest of the way to Toole.

Almost out of gas I pull up to a gas station on the edge of town to fill up. I fish paying for gas when I catch a glimpse of someone familiar - David Apolskis. I casually walk past him grabbing his free arm and pulling him to the side of the building. "What are you doing here?" I ask him. Before he can reply a cold, fierce voice - that is unfortunately familiar fills my ear. "I could be asking you the same question,"

I quickly spin around to see Theodore Bagwell. "Your still alive!" Are the first word to leave my mouth. All he does is smile widely - baring his yellowing teeth. Next thing I know I am being forced back up against the cold brick wall. T-Bag forces my hands up above my head and holds them tight with his one hand. His face becomes extremely close to mine and I squirm trying to escape his grip. Surprising a man with one hand is strong. "Yes I am," He drawls happily. I automatically know what T-Bag is thinking. He wants his revenge. I begin to cry going through the flash back of my first night spent in Fox River State Penitentiary. When T-Bag had raped me.

I shut my eyes tightly fearing what will happen next. Suddenly the grip on my wrists is removed and I flash my yes open to see Tweener tackling T-Bag to the ground. Tweener gets up of the ground his eyes filled with what seemed like rage and his nostrils flaring. "Don't touch her!"

I look at Tweener practically in shock. I had never done anything for him and he helps me for no apparent reason. T-Bag lies stiffly on the ground looking up at Tweener and I. Not wanting to deal with T-Bag Tweener and I begin to walk off.

"I know where we all attah be headed. The same place as every other man that was in that room that night. They all coming round here for a big family reunion at the Ku Klux Ranch, if they ain't here already," T-Bag says and Tweener stops to say. "There ain't no country fool in this town ever heard of the Double K Ranch," Tweener informs us and tries to walk away but T-Bag holds him up against the brick wall.

"Seems you've been misinformed. There is a Double K. It's just a matter of who gets there first, all right? The stars are gonna collide in Tooele, my friend. You'll need me on your side," T-Bag continues and I roll my eyes. We begin to walk away again when he hollers out. "You don't even know where yer supposed to be looking... Do you girlie,"

We stop in our tracks unhappily - he is right. We don't know where we're going and we're going to need him on our side to get there. "Where are we going?"

T-Bag lead Tweener and I down the streets of Toole until we reach a four way street in front of the Municipal building. T-Bag quickly takes Tweener aside where they exchange a few words, then Tweener walks off. "Where is he going?" I ask curiously and T-Bag ignores me completely. "Stay here until I get back," He growls then walks off across the street into the Municipal building. I take a seat on a near by bus bench and hide my face behind a news paper. I look up over the top edges of the pages when I her the sound of a body hitting hard metal. Over across the street I see Lincoln Burrows beating on T-Bag with Michael close by.

I quickly drop the paper on the bench and run towards them. Michaels eyes flash towards me as I run at him. "Mona!" He says as I flare my arms around him - happy to see him safe. He gives me a quick kiss then returns his attention to Lincoln beating on T-Bag.

"Where's the map?" Lincoln asks angrily as he continues to hold t-bag on the hood of the car.

"Easy, easy, easy! I don't have it," T-Bag says. "It was gone when I got there. Why don't you keep your pooch away from me, I'll tell you everything I know," T-Bag continues and Lincoln backs off slightly. "It's the kid. He has it. I saw him this morning. I needed some help. We made a deal, all right? He said that he would dig, I told him where he could get a map at,"

Lincoln grabs T-Bag my the scruff of his neck and pulls his head back. "What kid?"

"Tweener," I inform him quickly and Lincoln lets go of T-Bags face letting it fall and hit the hood of the car.

"Where's Tweener headed? " Lincoln asks as he takes the car keys from Michael and unlocks the trunk of the car.

"Up on the main drag. He's supposed to find a shovel," T-Bag explains.

"In," Lincoln demands for T-Bag to get into the trunk.

"No," T-Bag protests. Lincoln lifts up the side of his white t-shirt baring a gun tucked in his waist band."No, no, no,"

"In," Lincoln demands once more and T-Bag reluctantly gets in. "You're coming back, right? You're coming back?" T-Bag questions before I slam the trunk shut.

Lincoln, Michael and I begin to walk up town. We soon come to a garden center and Michael and I head inside - Lincoln stands watch. The store bell rings over the door way as we enter and the store keeper hollers out. "We're closed!"

I look down at the floor to see a baseball cap and a bat. My eyes travel through the store and too the counter where a flashlight and shovel sit. "Michael - he's here," I whisper up to Michael as the store keeper enters the main room.

"Sorry. We're closing up early today," The man apologises but then does a double take at our faces. "Hey, hold on. Stay right there,"

I hear the groans of Tweener coming from the back room. The man looks back then turns back to face us. When he does Michael punches him in the face. But the man has more brawn than Michael and soon get Michael in a choke hold. "You're going down just like your buddy, you son of a bitch!" The man yells as Lincoln enters the store. Lincoln kicks the man in the ribs - forcing him to realise Michael. I help Michael up of the floor and lead him into the back room to get Tweener.

I untie his hands and help him into the main room. He groans in pain as Michael puts the baseball cap back on his head. "What are you doin' here?" He questions weakly.

"Had to come for you, buddy," I smile. "I owed you,"

Lincoln who had tided up the store keeper; grabs Tweener by the caller of the shirt and shoves him against the wall. "Hand over the map!"

"What? He told you I had it?" Tweener chuckles in disbelief.

The four of us hurry down the streets back to the car pop the trunk, revealing T-Bag laying there with a scrap of paper on his chest displaying the number 1213."Don't worry. Before I destroyed it, I committed it to my photographic memory," T-Bag huffs as Lincoln pulls him out of the trunk.

"Coming from a compulsive liar, I find that a little hard to believe," I sneer.

"I'd have tattooed it to my body but I didn't have the time,"T-Bag huffs as he glances at Michael. "Whenever you strip search a lifer, you should always check his coin purse,"

"Tell us where the money is!" Lincoln demands.

"Now, let's not dissolve into threats, all right? I'm gonna take the high road here. Suggest a mutually beneficial arrangement. I have the information. You have the manual requirements necessary to unearth Westmoreland's buried booty. We're partners," T-Bag says stiffly. "Because as of this moment, I'm your map," t-Bag finishes then gets into the back seat of the car.

"So, then, yo, we split it five ways, right?" Tweener ask curiously.

"Wrong. Get in," Lincoln says directing Tweener to the trunk. "You're not worth one million. Get in!"

"Okay!" Tweener raises his voice, climbing in the trunk and closing it on himself.

Michael gets into the back seat with T-Bag and Lincoln and I get into the front seats - Lincoln at the wheel."Keep going there. The turnoff's just up here somewhere," T-Bag directs us as we travel down a dirt road.

"Before or after Sheep Road?" I ask and T-Bag glances behind him. "What's the matter, Theodore? Did you forget?"

"How could I forget a road called Sheep? It's after. Don't you feel all warm inside now that we're working together?" T-Bag asks.

"We aren't working together. You're just here to lend a hand," Michael says as we continue to drive down the dirt road.

"Wait, wait, wait. Slow down. That was it. That little bitty road right back there!" T-Bag says and Lincoln slows down and reverses.

"How far is it from here?" I question as the four of us get out of the car.

"A quarter mile, if I remember the scale properly," T-Bag states.

"Let's start walking," We all begin to walk through an open field and we soon come to a hill. "Where now?" I ask pushing my hair out of my face - my bag of cloths never leaving my back.

"Right up there. The hill borders the property. The K.K is on the other side," T-Bag says and Michael, Lincoln and I pick up speed.

"Look, stakes marking the property line," Lincoln states as we get closer to the top of the hill. I break into a run and make it to the top of the hill before anyone else. There I drop to my knees in disappointment - shock - disbelief. The guys soon join me at the top of the hill where we stare off at a huge housing development where the ranch should be. "It's gone,"


	5. Diggin'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

* * *

I drive down one of the many streets of the housing development and pull over to the side. "Ranch is gone, Michael," I sigh as I get out of the car.

"Well, the five million might not be," Michael says as he does the same. Deep in thought I climb up onto the hood of the car and lean back.

"And you're gonna find it, how? What, you got a divining rod tattooed on your ass?" T-Bag asks angrily.

"I don't wanna hear anything out of your mouth other than what your photographic memory spits out regarding that map!" Michael shouts.

"You watch your tone with me, boy," T-Bag warns him.

I quickly jump up from the car and get right in T-Bags face - full of rage. "I will watch you get tossed to the side of the road to fend for yourself, boy. Because if you can't remember where that silo was, you're worthless to us," T-Bag and I stare at each other furiously when Tweener bangs on the underside of the trunk. "Yo, fools, let me out!" The fore of us ignore him. "The map!" I yell wanting to resort to violence at anytime.

"Okay, okay. All right, all right, all right," T-Bag stammers. "The ranch was at the center of a box...Sheep Road on one side, Kokosing Road perpendicular. In the center of the property was the ranch house...and the ranch house was surrounded by trees,"

I look around at my surroundings taking in the landscape. "Every tree here is a year old at most. Except those," I say while pointing at a patch of trees up ahead. "Where's the silo?"

"Inside the trees... I wanna say on the left, but that may have been a barn. I remembered the best I could, gents, but I didn't know this place would now be smothered in tract homes. So, you know, I'm sorry that I'm not Rain Man over here," T-Bag says as he begins to pace back and forth. "Silo, silo, silo, silo, silo…"

"This is stupid. We're gonna get made out here," Lincoln says as he pounds on the hood of the car.

"You see those two trees?" Michael asks as he points at them. "They're shorter than the rest. They were all planted at the same time, but those two didn't get as much sunlight,"

"Something was in their way," I smile catching on. "The silo. Our money should be right there, under that garage?" I question and Michael nods.

"This isn't a high-end subdivision. They slapped this place up overnight. The silo's foundations might still be there. To save money, they probably just laid the concrete for the garage floor right on top of it. We'll dig straight down. If we hit the foundation, we stay. If not, we go," Michael explains.

"Let's do it," Lincoln says as he rubs his hands together. "Oh, man," Lincoln has spotted a problem. The owner of the house - garage we need to get into - exits her house in her dressing gown to retrieve the paper. We watch as the woman re-enters the house and Michael looks concerned about the new obstacle we have to face. "I got an idea," Lincoln says as he hope back in the car. "First, we're gonna need some supplies,"

We pull up behind a subdivision and we get out of the car. "Everybody's gotta pitch in to make this happen," Lincoln states.

"But back in the big house, the boy proved he couldn't be trusted!" T-Bag raises his voice.

"Which is why we're doing it here. If he gets caught in town, he ain't got a clue where the house is," I scowl as I pop the trunk.

"I could have died in there, man!" Tweener exclaims as he pulls himself out of the trunk. "We need you to do something," I tell him quickly.

"I need you to do somethin' for me. I want my cut of the money," He snaps.

"Well, we'll talk. Once you prove we can trust you," I assure him and he looks at me interested in what I have to say. "I want you to go back to that garden center and get everything on this list. And gas up the car," I say as I hand him a slip of paper and some money. "And we'll meet you right back here in an hour," I explain and he nods. "And David...Don't screw this up,"

"This ain't Fox River no more, man. You're lookin' at the real deal now. But I want my cut," He says confidently fixing his baseball cap. "Be back in an hour," He says as he start the car and we walk away. We walk all the way back to the housing development and to an electricity box not to far from our targeted house. Lincoln opens the box and observes it's inner parts.

"Where'd you learn about electricity?" Michael questions.

"I used to steal copper wiring from transformer boxes. Then I'd sell them on the docks, make a few bucks. You were in school, of course," Lincoln explains as I look up at the house. The woman from earlier is up in her room and I notice T-Bag ogling her. T-Bag senses me looking at him and he turns to face me. "I was just lookin', Mona. What's that old chestnut? I can look at the menu, doesn't mean I'm gonna eat,"

"We get in, we get the money, we get out. That's it," I scowl.

"We're good," Lincoln announces as the sprinklers in the front yard of the house turn off. "Now it's just up to the kid,"

We head back to where we left Tweener and wait to him to return with what we need. He soon arrives acting suspiciously. "I got it," He says quickly as he avoids eye contact with everyone. I watch him closely as he wipes the sweat from his face and pops the trunk. Inside lay shovels, baseball caps, working gloves and the multiple other things that were on the list. He looks cautiously over his shoulder and for a split second I catch his eye contact.

"What?" I snap automatically knowing something is wrong.

"Nothin', it's cool, I handled it…" He replys nervously. I approach him and shove him towards the trunk.

"What?"

"Check it. This fool came in the shop. He was acting all shady, he got a bad vibe...so he picked up his cellie phone, he started making calls, so I popped him. I hit him with the shovel, man! I didn't know what else to do! So I just...OI tied him up and put him in the back room with that other country hick," Tweener rambles.

"Who was he calling?" I quickly snap - frustrated. "Did the call go through?"

"The sheriff. Man, I...man, I don't know, dude. It just set off so quick! Maybe, man, I don't know," He rambles stupidly. Angry I shove him back against the car."What do you mean, maybe? Did the call go through?"

"YES! I...No, I don't know. I don't know, man," Tweener says almost in tears. "Yo, but I got the gear…" We all look at him disappointed the get into the car.

We arrive at the targeted house dressed in dark blue jumpsuits and the base ball caps on our heads. Lincoln, T-Bag, Tweener and I stand in the yard as Michael heads to the door to hopefully get us in. I watch out of the corner of my eye as the blonde woman in her mid forties flirts with Michael. I clench my fists together in restraint- my knuckle slowly turning white. I look up at Lincoln who is smiling slightly. "What?" He goes to reply but begins to walk in when Michael waves us in.

We file in through her house and into the garage. "Well, who's gonna pay for this...and what about the clean-up and the repair?" She questions.

"Well, the company will cover all costs," I lie as t-bag plays with his screwdriver. "We'll just dig a small trench. Once we're finished, we'll relay the cement. It'll look as good as new - we should be outta here by the end of the day,"

She nods then leaves the garage. We get to work automatically. Tweener runs outside to plug in extension cords but doesn't return alone. With him is C-Note and Sucre. "Well, as always, your timing is flawless," Michael says stiffly.

"I don't follow," C-Note says clueless.

"Well, let me try to explain it to you," I start. "We're trying to run something here, and we can't have people walking in off the street,"

"Wait a minute, hold on, man. Ain't we did this dance before?" C-Note asks while approaching Michael and I. "You know, I say I want in, you say no. Then I threaten to tell somebody about what's going on here. And then you decide to play nice and then we're one big happy family. Why don't we just stop wasting time, all right?" Michal and I back down and C-note draws his attention to T-Bag. "Damn, man, you still alive?"

"And kicking, homeboy," T-Bag smiles.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door and the woman enters. "How are you guys - Who are you? Who are they?"

"I, uh...I had to call my supervisor. He sent them right over. This job is a top priority. They want to get this done as quickly and as efficiently as possible," Michael makes up an explanation. "Well, Jeanette...like I said, there's a lot of work to do and it's gonna be noisy," Jeanette begins to leave but stops herself. "Oh, drinks. I forgot to ask,"

"We're good. Thanks," I reply quickly. She glances over at Lincoln then leaves after giving off a little wave. Michael closes the door behind her.

"Yo, man, this is not good. We got her up in our grill checkin' in on us all the time…" Tweener says.

"The boy is right. And since I can't dig, I'll volunteer to keep her occupied," T-Bag drawls as he heads for the door leading into the house.

"You don't touch her," I growl and he glances back at me. "Who are you, Sister Mary Francis? I know how to play nice," He says then leaves and we all get back to work - digging the hole.

I sit down at the side of the room take a Michael suggested break, while everyone else continues to work. "I got something," Lincoln suddenly announces and we rush over to the hole. "It's the silo's foundation,"

"Hells, yeah," Tweener celebrates.

"We just need to find the edge and dig underneath it. We'll get the money, hit the back roads…" Michael trails off when Tweener begins to hum stupidly. "What's wrong?" Michael questions.

"We gots to stop back in town first and gas up our ride," Tweener says weekly.

"I thought you already did that!" I raise my voice in anger.

"Man, when the garden center thing happened, I just forgot, a'ight?" He says coolly.

"NO! Not a'ight. I want you to go back into town. I want you to gas up that car. Because I am not driving around with millions of dollars in the trunk. Do you understand?" I growl.

"Man, why do I gots to do it?" He complains and I push him roughly towards the door. "Just go!" He looks at me pissed off then walks out the door. Once he is gone we continue to work on the hole.

"Hey, man, one hand or not, I think hillbilly needs to be up in here digging. What you think?" C-Note says and Michael climbs out of the hole. "Good man,"

After Michael leaves we continue to dig and I jump slightly when I here a car door slam. "I'll, check it out," I announces then head outside using the garage side door. I slyly navigate my way past the side of the garage. I reach the corner and peer around it to see a female cop exiting her police cruiser. My eyes widen and I rush back inside the garage. "Cop,"


	6. Bundles of Bills

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

* * *

I here the front door of the house open and I pick the gun up from out behind a shelving unit. I walk out into the house and peer around the corner to see the police woman - her hand on her holster - beginning to walk of the stairs. I quickly step over to the side of the stair case and flatten my self against it. I here screams come from up stairs and I take a deep breath before sneaking up. I grow closer t the top to see that the woman had her gun pointed into the room. I quickly drop the gun and grab the woman from behind. I force the gun out of her hand and we topple to the ground. She tries to fight me off but once you've been in prison four a month or two you know to fight dirty, but in this case I can't go and kick her in the balls. Due to her being you know a her. So I flip her on to her back and pull her arms behind her.

I pick her up from the ground and sit her down on a chair beside her mother tied up and gagged. "This is going wrong in every possible way," I whisper up to Michael who is deep in thought.

"Hat's over the wall now," T-Bag announces as C-Note enters from the hallway. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" As T-Bag closes up the blinds he replies. "I mean, we committed. It's time to go get the hat. We don't have a choice,"

"Yeah we do," C-Note corrects him then turns to Michael. "We can walk right up out of here right now, man,"

"And then what?" T-Bag throws himself back into the conversation. "We are already in the house. Those women are bound. We have already committed this crime. We leave, it ain't gonna change any of that," Michael grabs my upper arm and pulls me off to the side with he and Lincoln.

"Why couldn't there just be a silo in the middle of a field with no one around?" He say quietly to the two of us.

"We'll figure it out and get the money another way," I say to him - having a little faith.

"Yeah, maybe I can rob another bank," Michael says sarcastically. "You know what Charles once said to me? He said, "There's no such thing as an ex-con". Because I used to think there was a way we could wipe the slate clean. Make up for everything we've done. The hat's over the wall. For everyone," He finishes then walks over to the two women. "Sorry isn't gonna mean anything to you right now. But I wanna say it anyway. This wasn't supposed to happen. One or two hours tops, and we'll be out of here. You have my word, no one will harm you," He assures them then turns to Sucre. "Keep your eyes open, okay? Nothing happens to them. Nothing,"

The rest of us regroup in the garage and we continue to dig. T-Bag clicks on the garages TV and it automatically has something to do with us on it. "We have security expert Mark Bruni with us, who will explain how other prisons are ensuring that they are not victimized by the next Fox River Eight,"

"Should be the Fox River Seven, now that Abruzzi's taken his dirt nap. God rest the man's soul, of course," T-Bag huffs and I try to keep my concentration on the hole when I suddenly realise something. "Speaking of numbers, we're short one. Kid's taking a long time to fill that gas tank up,"

I look around at everyone who shrugs. C-Note helps me out of the hole and he gets in. I sit of to the side and C-Note begins to send shoves of dirt at T-Bag. "I'm not joking with you, Trailer Park. Now, get in here and dig,"

"I am incapable, thanks to all y'all. Just remember, my X marked the spot. You remember that," T-Bag growls.

"We got a bigger issue. The kid. How long's it been since he left?" I bring it up again slightly worried. Lincoln goes to reply when he is distracted by a news story: "There's been a breaking development in the double-homicide prosecution of Lincoln Burrows, Jr. Due to the sudden disappearance of crucial blood and…"

"Hey, Linc, I didn't know you had a boy," T-Bag drawls then we turn our attention back to the TV."... the Cook County District Attorney's Office had no choice but to drop all charges against the 16-year-old. Burrows is scheduled to be released from the Klipton Detention Center in Kingman, Arizona where he's currently being held, tomorrow morning,"

Lincoln drops his shovel on the ground with a clank and leaves the garage quickly. Michael fallowing soon after. C-Note, T-Bag and I watch the door the two of them exited. I pick up the shovel Lincoln had dropped and I get into the hole and begin to dig again. I rub my dirty hands over my sweaty face when Michael returns - alone. Michael helps me out of the hole and C-Notes temper flares. "All right, that's it," He storms over to T-bag pulls him up and pushes him into the hole. The two of them begin to go at it when Sucre rushes in looking alarmed. "We gotta roll,"

"Why?" I quickly question.

"They got Tweener. It was on the radio," He informs us and my jaw drops. He's probably singing like a little bird - telling the police exactly where to find us.

"Did they say anything about where we are?" Michael asks.

"I'm not hanging around to find out," Sucre says while heading for the door. I look up at Michael unsure what to do when my attention is drawn to C-Note mumbling to him self in the hole. "Yo, maybe you should," He says louder and we all walk and surround him and the hole. "Maybe you should!" We all look down to see the money. C-Note drops to his knees in the hole and begins to dig up the money with his bare hands. "Charles Westmoreland, God bless you and your wrinkled old sack,"

"I owe you a profound thanks, Pretty. A couple of days from now, I'm gonna be walking down the streets of Bangkok with a million U.S. in my pocket. That's about forty million baht in the local currency," T-Bag grins.

"What the hell is up with you and Thailand, huh?" C-Note asks.

"Black-market surgery, anonymous transplant donors, he's dressed like she's, what's there not to like?" T-Bag laughs his smile crooked.

"Are you really gonna try to replace that hand?" I ask disgusted.

"Body ain't taking to this one," T-Bag says as Michael and C-Note lift out a huge crate out of the hole which bottom gives way sending the bags of money to the ground.

"You know, that hand ain't gonna be white," C-Note brings up. "The new one. Even if you get down there, it ain't gonna be white. Hey, Johnny KKK over here's gonna have an Asian hand," We all laugh in good sprits as we begin to put the money into duffle bags.

"Hey, looky here. Looky here. Pocket change, in case you wanna tip the valet when you're at the Ritz," T-Bag laughs as he throws us all bundles of bills.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about, boy. Where's Sucre?" C-Note questions when there is a sound of a loading gun. We all spin around to see Sucre pointing a gun at us.

"What are you doing?" Michael questions.

"Drop the bag. No-one's going anywhere," Sucre demands and I freeze completely - full of fear.


	7. River

**So sorry that it's been so long but I have had a very crappy last few weeks. If anyone thinks they can cheer me up message me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

* * *

I stare wide eyed in horror at Sucre. How could he being doing this? To his best friend of all people! Suddenly Sucre trains the gun on me and I freeze. "What the hell do you think are you doing?" I say calmly on the edge from crying. With and shake of his hand he directs me to go over to him. Always listen to the man with the gun! Runs through my mind as I cautiously walk over to him. I grabs me tightly and cocks the gun to my temple.

"Sucre, whatever it is you want…" Michael trails off as he slowly tries to approach us. Sucre jerks back and says. "I want the money! All of it - The money was never yours to begin with. This is about business. Five million dollars worth of business,"

"So this is how it's gonna go down, huh? After everything. Once a thief, always a thief," I breath deeply as a single tear travels down my left cheek.

"You just figuring that out? The backpack. NOW!" Sucre demands as he shakes me rapidly. Michael hands Sucre the bag and Sucre pushes me at Michael - like a trade. I quickly cling onto Michael and he gently kisses me on the top of my head as he wraps one of his arms around my back.

"Yo, take a look around you, papi. There's four of us. There's one of you. You are outnumbered, man, and we will come after you," C-Note declares.

"It'll be the last thing you do, my brother," Sucre says as he edges towards the door to make a getaway.

"What, are you gonna shoot all of us?" T-Bag drawls.

"Probably not," Sucre says and fires the gun inches from T-Bags feet causing him to jump back. But I will get two. Now, which two is it gonna be?" Sucre asks and no one moves. "That's what I thought. Adios, amigos," Sucre leaves and Michael lets out a deep breath.

"Michael. It's okay, we'll get the money another way," I assure him and he runs his hand down my back. "It's not that…" He trails off. I look up at him my mouth dry. "Then what is it?" I look up at him and he is silent. I notice that C-Note, and T-Bag are looking at Michael also awaiting an answer. "I thought Sucre was going to hurt you," Michael says and I hug him tightly.

"I'm sorry to break up yer little love fest, but I thought you was compadres, Tattoo?" T-Bag asks.

"Things aren't always as they seem," I sigh.

"The police are gonna be here any second!" C-note exclaims suddenly. I fallow Michael into the dining room where Jeanette and her daughter Ann are still tied up. I grab a butter knife out of the kitchen drawer and hand it to Ann. "All right, I'm gonna give you this, and you should be able to cut yourself free in about an hour,"

"Yo, so, what's the plan now?" C-Note questions as he joins us in the dining room.

"Well, you can do what you want. I let that psychopath T-Bag loose once. I'm not gonna do it again," Michael says. "Make a nice little present for the police when they get here," We re-enter the garage to find that T-Bag had fled. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, man. Look, I gotta...I gotta go, all right? Uh...good luck," C-Note says before taking off. Michael quickly rushes into the kitchen grabbing the police radio and he leads me out of the house. Our hands intertwined Michael leads us in the directions of the woods. We run deeper and deeper into the woods and we hear a motorcycle engine running and we pick up speed. The engine cuts out as we walk up behind Sucre - he spins around and holds the gun up. "Adios, amigos, huh?" Michael questions.

"What? Too much?" Sucre smiles widely and we all begin to laugh. We all surround the bag and look down at it. "Splitting it four ways. Me, you, Mona and Linc,"

"Five," Michael corrects him. "We gotta send a share to Charles' daughter. With her father's love, just like I promised,"

"What about C-Note? Feel kinda bad about the whole thing," I sigh.

"No way to know if we could trust him. Once we get down to Panama, we'll send something out to his family. Make sure he's taken care of," Michael assures me and I nod. Sucre opens the backpack and his face stretches as his jaw drops. I look down into the bag to see that it is full of magazines. "Where the hell's the money? Where the hell is the money?" A quick image of T-Bag flashes through my mind. I run at the bag brutally kicking it while slurring "That one handed! Son of a -" the magazines flutter in the wind as I fall back the ground due to my ankle getting caught in the bag strap. "Were screwed! We're screwed!"

"We're not screwed Mona - Just let me think…" Michael says as he crouches down.

"Maybe it's still back at the house," Sucre attempts to be optimistic.

"The money's not back at the house, unless T-Bag is. He switched the packs. I just know it!" I bring him back down to our pessimistic level. "What...what do we do...what do we do now?"

"We still got the five grand we took when we pocketed the money," Michael points out. "It's not gonna be five million, but it might be enough to get us where we're going," Michael finishes and the Police radio suddenly crackles "_All units be advised, escaped convicts from Fox River have been positively ID'd at eleven thirty-one Monterey Lane. We have dogs being dispatched to the location. I want every road in or out of town blocked off. I don't care if it's on wheels, rails or hooves. I want it stopped and searched,_"

The three of us quickly jump up and begin to walk through the woods - Sucre pulling the motor cycle beside him. We soon come to a river and sirens fill the air. "We're never gonna get out of here on the roads. We gotta lose the bike," Michael says stiffly. "Uh-uh, no way," Sucre protests stubbornly.

"The roads are sealed. It's the only way we're gonna make it out," I point out - trying to be sympathetic.

"I can't! I promised Petey…" He trails off.

"We're not getting that thing across the river...and every minute we spend trying is a minute we don't have, okay? I'm sorry, but we gotta move," I apologise, take the motorcycle from him and lean it on a near by tree. I look up and down the river and Michael points out a fallen tree log. He leads us over to it and gestures me to go first. I step onto the log and it shakes slightly. As the guys step on behind me it sets the log off balance and I wobble as I try to regain myself. "Stop kidding around," Michael hollers and I suddenly fall into the river below. I kick my legs around the water trying to swim up when my left leg gets stuck. I pull at it but it wont budge from beneath the tree. I quickly do a sit up motion and up to my shoulders goes above water where begin to choke up water and sputter.

"Mona! You all right, babe?" Michael asks - I sense the worry in his voice.

"I don't wanna alarm you but I can't...I can't move,"

"You feel like you broke anything?" Sucre ask.

"No, I don't think so. Can you get it...? Can you guys get it off of me?" I question weekly.

"We'll try," Michael says then he and Sucre jump into the water. I feel their attempt on moving the log but it seems to just put more pressur on my leg. "This thing's not going anywhere. I'm gonna check your foot," Michael says then dives down under. I feel his hands wrap around my leg and he attempts to pull. It doesn't give. He gives up then comes above the surface. "I'm sorry, babe. It's stuck,"

"It's gonna be okay, right? I mean, if you can get eight people out of prison, you can get my skinny white ass out of this, right? Can't you?" I question as I spit water out of my mouth. I here a snap of twigs as Michael and Sucre try to move the log. Suddenly a buzzer sounds in the distance then a low horn echoes.

"Did you hear that?" Michael questions with a hint of hope. "I know that sound. There's a dam up river. It's a signal. It means they're opening the locks. That means the water level's gonna rise. When it does, the log will just float right off,"

"Yeah?" I ask hopefully when the radio cuts in from the banks. "_K-23, canine units at the scene have multiple scents and are spreading out into the field. These guys can't have gotten far_,"

"There were six cons back at that house. They'll be tracking us in every direction. It'll take them hours to make it over this far. By that time, the water level will rise and we'll be long gone," Michael assures Sucre and I. The water slowly rises and Michael joins me in the water to hold my head above it.

"This isn't how it's supposed to go. The reason I went along with the break was to have a life without being raped every night - to have a proper life. And now what? I'll always be looking over my shoulder? What kind of life is that?"

"Your coming with me and Linc to Panama. Start over," Michael states.

"The longer you stay here, the more the chance there is you'll never make it to Panama," I spit water out of my mouth as dogs barks get closer. "You got people to think about. Your brother. Your nephew,"

"And you," Michael says softly.

"_Dogs locked in. We got two trails merging. We need to set up a one-mile perimeter and then start closing in,_" The radio crackles at water fills my nostrils. I quickly lift my head of higher and gasp "It's getting deeper - So how come this freaking tree ain't moving yet?"

Michael quickly dives down under, tugging on my foot once more. It not coming loose. He soon resurfaces.

"Look, Michael...I understand if you have to keep going, you know?" I say while spitting water out of my mouth.

"Just shut up. I'm not going anywhere. If I leave, you drown," Michael says sternly. "I know, but just…" I grow to protest but he cuts me off. "The water level's getting higher, Mona. How many seconds can you hold your breath? Forty-five? Sixty? That's how long you've got to live if Sucre and I take off,"

"How long do you have if you stay? How long till the dogs lead the cops here?" I counter his questions as I stare up at him helplessly.

"What you're suggesting is not an option," He says as he looks down at me with his soft icy blue eyes. "Look, I ain't trying to be a hero or nothing. We both know there are only two things that can happen now. Leave me here...or we both get caught,"


	8. Pamela

**Hey, sorry it's been awhile I really got caught up in another fic. :D But I decided Mona was stuck under that log in the river for to log. so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

* * *

My head resting of Michaels hands keeping it from submerging under the water like the rest of my body as the water continues to rise. "They say people come into your life for a reason. Maybe my reason was to help you get out of Fox River, you know? To help you save your brother," I say weekly.

"No," Michael says sternly as the sent dogs bark gets louder - closer.

"It's okay, Michael. Let me go," I sigh and the police radio crackles. "_We're a quarter mile downriver below the dam," _I look up at Michael some what in a panic as he continues to hold my head above the water. "It's now or never, Michael" Michael glances around and his eyes fall on something up upon the river bank.

"I want you to hold your breath, okay?" He asks and I give a slight nod. "I'll be right back, I promise," Michael removes his hands from my head and I am quickly submerged under the water. I slowly begin to loose air as I watch Michaels morphed figure through water. Suddenly my head is lifted back above the water level. "What the hell are you doing?" I question as I blow the water out of my nostrils.

"I want you to go under and then stick your arm up above the water, high. All right?" Michael stares and I nod. "Then when you start running out of air, wave it back and forth so I can see it. And then I'll come back and get you. Okay? All right, give me your hand," I hold out my right hand and clasps it with left. "One, two, three…"

I sink underneath the water leaving my right hand raised high above the water level. Just as quickly as the first time I begin to run out of air, so I begin to wave my hand. My mouth opens letting the final bit of air I had escape in bubbles. I begin to move my arms in a circular motion trying to swim back up to the surface, but it just uses up my energy. Weak, I begin to sink down deeper and deeper into the river when I feel my foot slip out from under the log. With all of the energy I have left I use it to get to the surface where I spit out the water from my mouth and gasp for air. I swim over to the as sirens fill the air. Michael and Sucre pull me up and we rush to the other side of the river.

Drenched, I fallow Michael and Sucre down to a local car dealership. I wait off to the side shivering profusely as Michael and Sucre head into buy a car. Michael and Sucre both drive out of the lot in two different cars and I look at both of them slightly confused. Sucre rolls down his window and informs me with what is going on. "She said no. Maricruz...Maricruz told that son of a...she told him no!" I give him a final wave before he drives off to get his girl.

I get into the car with Michael and he drives us down the street to a small dinner. We walk to the back corner where we take a seat. The waitress places two glasses of water onto the table and I push mine away. I have drank to much river water to even think of drinking water ever again. I here the television flash on but don't pay any attention to it until the words "Do you have any thoughts on the death of David Apolskis?" Fill my ears.

My head snaps in the direction of the TV to see Agent Alexander Mahone talking about Davids dead. "It was unfortunate. Let me remind you that despite his age, David "Tweener" Apolskis was a fugitive wh...who made a move for my weapon. I did not want to have to kill him. Sometimes things happen that are just out of your control,"

I quickly get up out of my seat and head back out to the car. I take a seat in the passengers seat and rest my head in my hands. David was a good kid and never deserved to be in Fox River in the first place and now he's dead. The drivers side door opens and Michael joins me in the car. We drive down the road and silence and we pull up to a thrift store. I go to get out but he signals me to stay in the car. He soon arrives back with two bags and wearing a nice gray suit. He places of one of the bags down on my lap and I pull out a gray blazer, a matching skirt, a white blouse and black heels. "You think you can change while I drive?" Michael asks and I nod before crawling in the back seat.

By the time we arrive at our destination I am full changed into the suit and I'm not going to lie - I look good. I join Michael at his side and ask "What's going on?" He looks down at me slightly and says "Just play along,"

My heels clanking on the sidewalk as I fallow Michael up to a houses porch. I curl my hand into a fist and knock on the door. A shorter woman soon answers the door. "Mrs, uh, Mrs. Pamela Mahone?" Michael questions and the woman nods. "Agent Wayne Merrick, FBI. This is my partner Agent Penelope 'd like to talk to you about your husband," Michael explains as he holds out a fake ID. The woman looks at me expecting me to do the same. I quickly slid my hand into the blazer pocket and pull out an ID. She steps back to make room for Michael and I to enter. We step into her home and the aroma of cookies fill my nostrils. I slight smile develops on my face as she leads us off to the dinning room where we all take a seat. "I'm surprised that you're coming to me for a background check on Alex," She starts.

"It's standard procedure -" Michael begins to explain but the woman cuts him off. "I know that. I did this dance the last time that he was promoted. I just figured that since we were divorced...I mean, I rarely speak to him and I certainly don't follow his career,"

"I promise this won't take up much of your time," I say my voice softer than normal.

"I've given enough time to my ex-husband, Mrs. Fisher," Pamela huffs as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I see. The, uh...the Bureau can take its toll on your family. I understand that. My ex-husband is...an agent, and...let's just say I know how you feel," I lie trying to my a connection with her.

"Promise me that he won't find out we spoke?" She asks sympathetically.

"Oh, it's totally confidential. Do you mind if I ask why?" Michael say as I glance around the room. It's soft blue walls gave of such a warm feeling when matched with the chocolate brown accents.

"To be perfectly honest, he scares me," Pam replies and I am somewhat shocked. He seemed like such a gentle man when he wants trying to get me - when he was with Ophelia. "So, how well do you know Alex?"

"He knows us better than we know him," I reply as I cross my right leg over my left nervously.

"He's a closed book, all right. But he wasn't always like that. In the first few years of our marriage, he was actually romantic," Pam smiles slightly. "And then one day, out of nowhere... Everything changed. He became obsessed with getting out -" She says her smile fading away. "Out of the marriage, getting me out of the house, out of his life. He left me. He left the both of us," He gaze slightly off to the side I fallow it to a young boy about the age of five.

"You said you were scared of him. Why is that?" Michael asks as I shift nervously once more. I feel Michaels cold hand slide onto my right knee that is under the table to comfort me slightly to avoid Mrs. Mahone from noticing.

"He started acting strange. Started spending all of his time in the backyard gardening, of all things. I mean, the man was a neat freak. He'd throw away a pair of shoes if they even got scuffed. But he'd be out there, all covered in dirt, and surrounded by all these huge bags of fertilizer and lye. We just put this new sod in, and he just tore it all up and planted a flower bed. And I went out back once to talk to him, and he screamed at me and said not to come near the garden. Said that it was 'his'," Pam stops on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry. If you...if you wanna take a break…"

"All I wanted was an explanation. Why things ended so suddenly. And all Alex could say was, "Sometimes things happen that are just out of your control." She slowly gets up from the table and walks into the next room. I notice a silver cell phone off to the side of the table and quickly snatch it and shove it into my pocket before Pam returns. She take her seat on the other side of the table and is ready to continue.

"What about, um, what about Oscar Shales?" Michael questions.

"Alex was consumed with finding him. I mean, after what Shales did to all of his victims, who could blame him? It was all he worked on, all he did for a year. But I don't think that it was the stress of chasing Shales that caused Alex to start behaving erratically," Pam explains.

"Why is that?" I ask intrigued.

"Because Alex changed after the trail went cold. I remember it like it was yesterday. He just walked into the kitchen after twelve years of marriage, and says that he wanted me out of the house immediately. I'll never forget the date. It was June fifteenth," She replies softy as Michaels' hand slides of my knee.

"I think we have everything we need," Michael states as we stand.

"You didn't even ask about social history or education. That's standard in these checks," Pam says as she also stands.

"That's been handled. I have to get these reports filed with Strategic Operations, ASAP,"I panic slightly as we head for the door.

"You're with Strategic Operations?" She questions.

"They handle these checks," Michael says.

"Not since the 9/11 realignment, Mr. Merrick - Mrs. Fisher The chief information officer does them now. They handled Alex's last check," Pam states

"When an agent reaches a level as high as your ex-husband's, S.O. takes over. Again. Beaurocracies. Thank you for your time," Michael says as he places his hand at the small of my back and we walk out the door. We rush back to the car and get into our seats. I let a breath of tension as I get comfortable in the seat. We drive up the road and pull over before I pull out Pams cell phone. I search through the numbers before coming to the number I am looking for. I press dial then put it on speaker. The receiver of the call so answers. "Pam, I really can't talk right now," The voice of Alexander Mahone fills the air.

"Maybe we should call back," Michael says tauntingly.

"Who is this?" Mahone asks strongly.

"I think you already know,"

"If you've done anything to Pam, or my boy…" Mahone trails of sounding angry.

"We both know your family's fine. Although Pam did seem a little upset about you leaving. But then you had to, didn't you? Because you couldn't let her find out,"

"Find out about what?" Mahone questions.

"Oscar Shales, you remember? The one that got away. Except he didn't get too far, did he? Let's hypothesize for a moment. Let's pretend I was the one who caught Shales. I don't think I could have just handed that psychopath over to the courts. Not after he had eluded me for so long. Made me look bad," Michael says than continues. You feds make a nice living. But not so nice you go around tearing up expensive sod. Not unless you had to do a little digging. Not unless you wanted to hide something. Or someone. That's what all the lye was for, wasn't it? See, because there are two kinds of lye. Small amounts of the first kind can be a gardener's best friend. And large bags of the other kind decomposes bodies,'

"Oh, you should write mystery novels," Mahone chuckles.

"I don't know about you, but if I buried someone in my own back yard, I'd think about it all the time. I'd think...I'd think maybe I should move that body. Then I'd remember that DNA leaches into soil,

so even when the body was gone the proof of what I'd done would still be there. I can imagine how it

feels...the pressure. The constant fear. It's more than a man can bear," I sigh.

"I'm gonna give you a chance. Back off, let me and my family disappear. And in return, I'll keep your little secret. How does that sound?" Michael questions.

"Like dead men talking," Mahone growls.

"I know it's not how you wanted this to play out. But sometimes things happen that are just...out of your control. This is one of those times. Take care of yourself," I finish.

"I'll see you soon, Michael - Mona -Oh, and it just may be sooner than you think," Mahone says before the dial tone sounds. I hang up the phone as we begin to drive down the road. I roll down the window letting the wind blow in. I chuck the phone out the window and watch - on impact with the ground - it smashes. I slip off the uncomfortable heels, lean back in my seat and hang my barefeet out the window as we drive passed a road sign that reads: _'Gila, 73 miles'_.


	9. Mahone

**I am so very sorry for the delay of the update. Exams are aproching, guys are starting drama with me and I've just been drained of all of my energy. I've had so many naps :P But any how; here is chanpter nine my favored readers.**

**~Millie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break. **

* * *

I sit my bare feet hanging out the car window as we drive down a dirt road. We come to a rough stop where multiple mailboxes stand out in the open. Michael and I both step out of the car and walk over to the mailboxes. He reaches into box number one-six-seven-eight- one and pulls out money and what seems like a list of instructions. "What's that for?" I quickly question curious.

"Our arrangements to Panama," Michael says as he goes to get back into the car. Go to get in when I notice my jeans in the back seat now completely dry and just begging to be put back on instead of this skirt.

"Can I?" I ask while holding up the blue jeans that are ripped in both knees. Michael nods and I round to the back of the car. I shimmy off the skirt letting it fall to the dirt. I lean my tail bone back against the hood of the car as I lift my legs one at a time and pull the pant legs on, my toes getting caught in the rips on the way. I look up at the sound of crunching gravel to see a car driving fiercely up the dirt track towards us.

"Let's go. Get in the car," Michael demands and I rush to the passengers seat as I do up the button of my jeans. Michael does a quick u-turn of the car and we are soon speeding in the direction of the oncoming vehicle. I look at Michael panicked "Michael, what the hell are you doing?"

"Just hold on," Michael says and I grasp onto the handle about the door. "Come on…"

The cars get scarcely closer and closer and I yell out "Michael!" At the last moment the cars grind passed each other. I glance in the side view mirror to see that the vehicle we grinded past did a quick doughnut and is now speeding in our direction again. "He's still behind us," I decide to tell Michael concluding that it is a damn important thing to know.

"Hold on!" Michael shouts and before I know it the car crashes through the fence of an old factory. I quickly look into the mirror in the visor to see that my lip is cut and nose oozing with blood. I wipe my nose with my sleeve and get out of the car. I snap my neck to look behind me to see the vehicle would soon be arriving right behind us. Michael grabs my hand tightly in his and we rush into the factory.

Deeper in the factory Michael and I duck down and he places both of his hands on each side of my face. "I'm fine," I grunt as I wipe my nose with my other sleeve. "We gotta get to a car," I huff as I try to regain my breath. "If we go now, before he gets more people...?"

"He's not gonna call for backup," Michael hushes me. "He wants his privacy. He's not trying to catch us. He's trying to kill us - just like Tweener and Abruzzi," I here distant footsteps in the distance and my head whips around searching for an exit. "There's gotta be an exit on the other side. You go on,"

"Michael…" I trail off not feeling right with him requesting I go on; leaving him alone.

"I'll be right behind you. Go," He assures me and I run off. I reach the exit of the factory when there is a sudden clank; curious I trail back slightly to see agent Mahone walking through the factory his gun raised. I quickly duck between two walls and multiple metal bins and pray. There is more banging and I glance behind the wall to see the agent walking away. One of the corner of my eye I notice Mahones' car and run to it.

The door left open I hop directly inside and attempt to find the keys also trying to avoid getting blood on anything. With no sign of a single key I slip out of the car and kneel on the ground beside it. I dig my hands up into the interior of the car and quickly pull out the wires. I look at them confused and unsure what ones to connect. My mind soon flashes through my high school years; something I never want to remember again - and to my power mechanics class. I connect two of the wires and the car starts.

I get back into the drivers seat and rest my head back on the seat waiting impatiently. Soon enough Michael rounds the corner of the factory; his duffle bag in hand and gets into the passengers seat. "I bought us some time," Michael huffs as he tries to draw my attention away from a gash in his arm.

"You're bleeding," I state the obvious as I pull out of the factory. Every thing is silent with the exception of the rocks crunching under the rapidly rolling tiers. "Your okay? It looks like it hurts." We soon reach the edge of the city and the car runs out of gas. The two of us get out of the car and trek back to the hotel with a quick stop at a convenience store where we pick up a first aid kit, disposable phones, tooth brushes and hygiene and medical supplies.

I sit my legs crossed over one another getting ready to poor peroxide into Michaels wound as his sits at the corner of the bed. "This isn't gonna feel good."

Michael looks at me his blue eyes soft and gentle. "I have a high tolerance for pain. You should know that,"

"You do. Right. Michael, tell me something. You think there's a part of you that enjoys this?" I question my voice wary.

"Peroxide in an open wound? No," Michael chuckles his smile wide.

"I mean, escaping from prison, and being on the run and the danger and the fear and the rush. All that. A part a me thinks you do - and if you are going to be chasing this 'high' I don't want to be apart of it," Michael looks at me his eyes a perfect window to his heart full of love; my lip begins to shake knowing that a part of my could be breaking it. "I'm sick of running Michael. If you love me; as much as I love you, you will understand. Do you understand me Michael?" I look down slightly as tears spill from my tear ducts.

Michael places one on his hand on my cheek and caresses it as he speaks. "It won't always be like this Mona. They can't chase us forever. The guy who caught up with us today, he stops at the border. That's why we have to get across. And I have the people in place to help us do that, we're meeting them tomorrow. One more day, Mona," Michael says his voice cracking slightly. "One more day. That's all I'm asking. I love you Mona - I can't loose you," In the midst of tears me both begin to kiss passionately. We lean back on the stiff pillows where we proceed to make love.


	10. Bolshoi Booze

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

* * *

I roll over in the bed wrapped completely in nothing but the red comforter. The room is dead silent and Michael is nowhere to be seen. I get up slowly; clenching the covers to my chest and glance around the room for any sign of where he could be. I get up from the bed; wrapping my self in the blanket and walk over to the table at the side of the room. There sitting on top is a piece of paper; a not from Michael.

_Mona,_

_I'll be back in about an hour. I would have brought you with me but you needed your sleep. Try to be ready by the time I get back; we gave a lot of ground to cover today if we wanna get down to Panama. _

_Love Michael._

I walk into the bathroom where I drop the blanket and step into the steaming shower. I step out of the shower felling refreshed, clean and ready to get back on the move. With the towel wrapped around my tightly absorbing the droplets of water from my skin I sit on the bed and flip through the news channel. "Me, Michael, Me, Michael, T-Bag gross, Michael, Lincoln, Me." I flick off the channels when there is a knock at the door. I tiptoe toward it and look through the people to see Michael. I open the door quickly then close it behind him.

"Good your not dressed yet." He says and I look at him wide eyed.

"Michael didn't we have enough fun last night?" I question. I though we had to get out of here so we can go to panama. Michael chuckle to him self slightly.

"No that's not it. Someone reported seeing you yesterday and the police now know what you were wearing so I stole you new cloths along with what we need to get to where we need to go." Michael explains.

"Oh why thank you Michael that exactly what you need to be doing. Steeling clothing!"

"Just get dressed," He smiles as he tossed be a white garbage bag. I walk into the bathroom where I rip it open to see it's contents: A chocolate brown blazer with matching pants, a black tank top and black flats. I pull everything on along with under garments and finish off my new look by putting my hair up in a neat bun.

I step out of the bathroom and leads be towards the door; a red back pack hanging off one shoulder. He leads me down the stairs of the hotel. We rush over to a red pick up and Michael lifts me up onto it's tail gate and he joins me. Once we are both on and the driver begins to drive. The dirt fly from underneath the tires turn to sand as the driver drives deeper into the desert. Michael taps on the back window and the truck slows down to let us off. "Thanks for the ride." I holler as the man drives off. Michael and I stand backs to the facing the wide open area of dessert clearly marked no trespassing. Michael pulls a GPS out of the bag and begins to lead the way through the desert.

After what feel like ours of walking under the hot sun; and sweat pooling on my back the GPS finally beeps. We have reached our destination. I shield my eyes from the sun with my hand to see that we have arrived at an old shack. We wait patiently in it's shade panting from the heat and wishing we had brought water. A pickup truck races towards us and soon comes to a stop sending sand into our faces. Michael walks out to meet the men and I go to fallow but he holds out an arm to stop me.

"Is that my payment? Medical nitro-glycerine?" The man asks his accent so strong you can barley understand his English.

"As promised," Michael says as he hands him a box; he opens it.

"Ooh. You have no idea how hard it is to get this kind of grade. Even with my contacts." The man says.

"It's time for your end of the deal. Where's that plane gonna be?" Michael questions.

"They call me a couple of hours before with the drop-off point. Keeps the DEA off our backs. So it's gonna be a while. You might wanna stay out of the sun," The man says as he gestures the shack and before he yells something back at the other two men with him in Spanish. Michael looks back at me suspicious and I give of an uncomfortable shrug. "Hey, hey, hey. Hey. Is there a problem? They're just my cousins," The man says before leading us into the shack.

I take a seat in one of the wooden chairs of the shack; it cool are relaxing on my skin. Usually I would be relaxed in a nice cool environment but nerves would not settle, something about these guys just wasn't right. "You know, constantly running from the law with a bad heart...Mexico, where's I'm from has got a lot of great things but health care ain't one of them," The man says then turns his attention to me. "You all right? You look a little nervous."

"I don't do this every day. I just wanna get the information on that plane and uh...move on."

"Is that it?" He questions.

"That's it."

"Because I know who you are. Oh, you don't have to worry. We can't go within 100 feet of a federal marshal because we got US and Mexican warrants on our head. But, uh...this plane to Panama," The man says and I cross on leg over the other uncomfortably. "This is all for your brother?" He asks Michael.

"Yes." Michael replies.

"I got four brothers. Two in prison. Accept a call? Yes. But break them out?" He questions.

"My brother gave me a baseball mitt for my 14th birthday. I owed him." Michael says stiffly.

"You're a better man than I am."

"Time will tell," I say as I glance at the other two men guarding the doorway. "Shouldn't they have called by now, about the plane?"

"Yeah. But you know, I have a question. I thought that these came in glass vials, not plastic," The man says.

"I thought so too. The guy I bought it from said he packed it in plastic for transportation over long distances to prevent a fire or an explosion." Michael explains.

"Really? I never heard of that," the man says then speak in Spanish enabling Michael and I from understanding. "We're gonna do a little quality control test. It's gonna be a few minutes."

"My brother should be here soon. I should go outside. Make sure he can see me," Michael says. I better not be thinking of leaving me alone in here.

"That's a good idea. I'm gonna send Ernesto to do that," He says then sends one of his goons outside. Soon the phone rings and the man answers. "Hello. Si." They continue their conversation in Spanish.

"Was that the call?" Michael asks as the man hangs up. "About the plane?"

Our attention is soon drawn to one of the mans goons exchanging the Spanish language with his leader. "Sugar water. Now, you just made a big mistake, blanquito,"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay? I'm not a chemist. The guy I bought it from swore it was medical nitro. We both got screwed," Michael apologises.

"Yeah, but only one of us is gonna pay for it." The man says; his tone of voice scaring me.

"Look, I just wanna get out of here, okay? And you want your payment. My brother's gonna be here soon...we'll work something out. Just name your price." Michael states.

"I already named my price. You didn't come through." The mans says then draws a gun that he points at me, right between the eyes.

"You were planning on turning us in the whole time, weren't you?" I question my voice shaking. With the crash of the falling door; Sucre burst in with his own gun franticly yelling out Spanish.

"Drop it or I'm gonna shoot him." The man threatens.

"Let them go or I'll shoot you." Sucre threatens. The man swings his gun towards Sucre; but Sucre fires first sending a built in the mans shoulder. He falls to the floor along with his gun. Both Michael and one of the goons dive for it but luckily Michael gets to it first.

We tie up the three Mexican men and Sucre presses the guns barrel into the 'leaders' throat. "Where's the plane gonna land?" Ho doesn't answer Sucres questions and Sucre joins Michael and I by the window. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. We're not gonna get across the border on the ground. Without that plane, we're screwed." Michael says.

"He's losing too much blood. He'll never make it like this. We gotta take him to the hospital, or else he'll die. Please," One the men begs.

"The plane, and we'll let you go," I try to bargain with them.

"Plane's gonna stop at the 7-mile marker, Route 4, at sunset. It's gonna stop for five minutes, then it's gonna go to Oaxaca, Mexico. You miss it, you're outta luck." The main guy says and Sucre and I head for the door as Michael unties them.

We return to the heat of the desert the three of us stand in a clump our backs to the sun; waiting for Lincoln. "Well, I'm glad I told you about this place," Michael smiles over at Sucre.

"I'm glad I figured out how to work a GPS. Could you make it a little more difficult next time?" Sucre laughs.

"I owe you one," Michael stares.

"No, we're even. But we gotta leave," Sucre says as Lincoln joins us.

"Where's LJ?" Michael asks quickly.

"He's safe. The money?" Lincoln Questions.

"We'll tell you later. We gotta go," I say as Michael begins to lead us off. We Both come to a stop when Lincoln says. "I brought someone. Dad?"


	11. Plane

**Sorry it's been so long so with out further delay...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

* * *

Michael grasps my hand tightly at he stares at the older man who just round the corner: his father. The grey hairs somewhat youthful looking man for his age begins to walk towards Michael; Michael steps back dragging me with him. "Stay away from me!" He shouts.

"What the hell's going on?" Lincoln questions looking more confused then I am.

"I know him," Michael claims.

"What do you mean you know him? That's impossible!" Lincoln shouts.

"I know him! I know this man!" Michael continues to raise his voice. Michael tightens his grip on my hand try to resist from crying. "After Mom died…" He says referring to Lincoln. "You were in Juvie. They put me with this...this foster father down on Pershing Avenue. He punished me. Locked me up."

"You did that to him!" I raise my voice as I walk in the direction of Michael and Lincolns father. Sucre soon grabs me, probably remembering what I am capable of and drags me back beside Michael.

"Michael...it's gonna be all right." His father states.

"Six months. Six months I was in that place. Where were you? How long did you know?" Michael questions.

"I found you as soon as I could. The state kept moving you around." He claims.

"Then you went away again, right?" Michael continues to ask questions as a single tear travels down his cheek.

"You don't think it killed me, to leave you like that? To leave in the first place? Since the beginning,

I was the problem. Since day one. Your lives are what they are because of me." Michaels' father continues.

As everything escalades slightly my attention to clattering rocks behind us. My gut soon gets the feeling that something is going to go wrong and I grab the gun tucked into Sucres' waist band unnoticed. "Shh, shh, shh…" I hush everyone and I slowly begin to fallow the sound with the gun. In a matter of seconds Agent Mahone erupts from the rocks and begins to open fire.

"Run. Run!" Lincoln yells we all run and duck behind a mound of rocks. "Where's this car you keep talking about?"

"It's over the ridge," Sucre replies.

"Gimme that. You guys head for the car. Go!" Michael father says as he snatches the gun from my hands. Michael, Lincoln, Sucre and I take off running for the car as Lincoln and Michaels' father stays back to hold of Mahone. I run around side to the drivers seat and slide in where I start the ignition. Sucre slides into the passangers' seat and Michael and Lincoln slide into the back.

"Come on, go, go, go! Pick up Dad!" Lincoln demands and I quickly put the car in reverse. I speed back and come to a quick stop when their father comes into view. "Dad! Get in!" Lincoln shouts and he runs towards the car. Several shots are fired but he makes it to the car. When the door is shut I slam down the gas pedal and begin to speed away from the area.

"Woo-hoo-hoo! We made it! Son of a bitch, we made it!" Sucre celebrates and the rest of us join in.

"Mona, get us to a hospital!" Michael demands and the car goes quiet. I glance back in the rear view mirror to see Mister Burrows in a great amount of pain caused by the gun shot to his abdomen.

"Out here? Where am I gonna find...?" I begin to panic as I speed down the dirt road my eyes darting in every direction looking for a hospital and delicate whispers are exchanged between Michael, Lincoln and their father. When everything goes silent I know that Mister Burrows life has come to an end. I stop the car in the middle of the desert and we all file out of the car. The four of us dig a make shift grave and burry Mister Burrows deep in it.

Michael and Lincoln sit by the grave in silence as Sucre and I now hang back at the car, not saying a single word. Lots in the thoughts of the past few days. Sucre glances down at his watch then shouts out. "I'm sorry, guys. We gotta go."

We all load back up into the car. Were drive down to the location where the plane awaits and stare at it in awe. This can't be happening. We're finally getting out of here. Sucre and I run op to it's door at it opens but I look back when I don't hear the foot steps of Michael and Lincoln behind me.

"Come on, guys!" Sucre shouts and they hang back. "Guys, come on. Come on, guys. What?" Sucre says growing impatient.

"We're staying." Michael words quickly pierce me in shock. I run of the plane stairs and to Michael who I hug tightly.

"Michael this is what we've been waiting for. This is our only chance to get out of here." I cry as I look up at him with my glossy eyes.

"Your going to go down to Panama. You'll be safe. Linc and I will see you in a few days," Michael says as he slips me s piece of paper.

"I can't talk you out of this one, can I?" Michael shakes his head in reply. I hug him tightly one last time before turning back to bored the plane.

"Take care of her for me!" Michael shouts to Sucre.

"I will papi," Sucre replies.

"Thank you." Michael says graciously.

"No. Thank you, Michael. Thank you for everything," Sucre states before he leads me into the plane. Before the door shuts I glance back other my shoulder. Tears leaking from my tear ducks to see Michael tears traveling down his own face in emotional pain; watching us leave.


	12. Panama

**Okay I must apologise to you. You had no warning that this was the final chapter. I am usally so good with preparing people for the end but I got so carried away with school and other fics that I forgot :( So here it is, without warning the final chapter of Unbreakable Chase.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

* * *

I sit on the floor of the dark plane my knees pulled into my chest and my eyes filled with tears. Sucre sits beside me his back to the pilots' seat. "It's okay mami. Everything is going to be okay," Sucre tries to comfort me. "You got anything to drink?" He asks the pilot.

"Check the back," He says his English slurred with a strong accent. Sucre returns with a bottle whiskey and lets me take the first swing. As I do so a message crackles over the radio. "_Unknown rider, unknown rider. This is DEA on guard. Radio frequency…_" I look worried as the pilot hums. "Uh-oh. Border Patrol's on our ass, man."

"How long till we get to Mexico?" I stand up panicked.

"We're already in Mexico, mami."

"I thought they couldn't follow us once we cross the border." Sucre pipes up.

"Not since 9/11, hombre," The pilot says as he throws Sucre and I a backpack each. "Pull the cord and pray."

"Oh, hell, no." I protest.

"Look, we try and land the plane, we're pinched for sure," The pilot explains.

"And if we jump?"

"We're in the middle of the desert. Patrol'll have a hard time trying to find us once we land. Good luck, amigo." He says before jumping out of the plane. Sucre and I rush to put on the packs and take a swing of whisky each before jumping out on after the other.

I hit the ground with a thud and am soon covered in my parachute. I push it off me and then the hair from in front of my eyes. "Sucre!" I shout out as I look out into the darkness. "Sucre!" I shout again getting worried. What if he died! "Mona! That you?" Sucres voice fills my ears from a distance. "Yeah it's me!" I shout then make my way to find him. Together we head off into the desert, with where it will take us unknown.

We make it into a small town where we sneak aboard a colourful bus filled with livestock and passengers. Sucre and I squish in a seat beside each other and the old man across from Sucre begins to make small talk with him. Oh how I wish I new Spanish. The bus ride is quick and it stops in the town of Calomatillo. Passengers soon begin to exit the bus and Sucre and I are approached by the fare taker. "End of the line for you two." He says as he escorts us off the bus. "No free rides, you bums. Sorry."

The fare taker gets back on the bus then dives away leavening us in the dust. I turn to Sucre to see him waving me in the direction of him and the old man from the bus. I don't budge and Sucre approaches me. "You commin' mami?"

"I'm sorry, I gotta keep moving," I apologise. "I gotta get down to Panama if I ever wanna see Michael again." Sucre quickly gives me a hug in farewell and wishes me luck before heading off with the old man. I reach down into my back pocket sliding out the paper Michael had given me before I boarded the plane. It reads: _Panama city dock number 3315._

**Two Week Later.**

My bare feet dig into the white Panamanian sand along the ocean, the wind blowing my long hair back and the new Panamanian made yellow dress drapes down me. I look down at the paper again and look up to see I an at the right dock. There floating at it's end is a boat named the Christina Rose. I walk up the dock and onto the boat where I go down under to check things out. I reach down into the blue cooler pulling out a beer and go to pull out a lime but it's shot. I walk back to the upper level of the boat to find a half empty bottle of beer. I grab it and dump it down onto the doc and place it down to start a collection. I sit back up against the 'cab' of the boat and put my feet up as I drink in the peacefulness of my surroundings. "She's beautiful." The familiar voice of a Michael fills the air. I drop my bottle in shock and hop up from my sitting position to my feet. My eyes wide in excitement scan the area and quickly spot Lincoln and Michael op on the beach. I run up the dock slip through the sand and link my arms behind Michaels neck in a hug.

"I thought I would never see you again." I whisper up into his ear.

"I at one point so did I." He admits as he tips my chin up so he can kiss me gently on my dry lips.

"So where to, man?" Lincoln asks as he drops the duffle bag on money onto the Christina Rose.

"Anywhere we want."

* * *

**And they all lived happiley ever after. Hope you enjoyed it cause I know I did. Thanks for reading.**

**Coming Soon to a fanfiction near you...**

**Agent Emily Johnson: The Fox River Eight By Millie55- Winter/Spring 2011 (Prison Break)**

**Ultimate Survival 2 By Millie55 -Fall 2011 (The Wlaking Dead)**

**Now avalible for reading on a fanfiction near you...**

**Live and Let Die By Millie55 (The Walking Dead)**

**Sweet Caroline By Millie55 (Glee)**

**~Millie**


End file.
